Thicker than Blood
by His Mossad Ninja
Summary: We all know Danny and Don are best friends, but what happens when Danny messes up with his current girl and she turns to Don. VERY MATURE THEMES! Under 18 do not read. Don  OC I OWN NOTHING BUT HAILLEE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A little bit Stronger.

Haillee's day off had turned out to be one hell of a day, after her and Danny's routine morning romp he left for work and she rolled over and went back to bed, just a few short hours later she woke up to her phone vibrating Don being an ass telling her it was time to get her lazy ass outta bed and do something. She never dreamed that when she crawled out of bed that there would be a sonogram laying on the floor, something in her snapped, she had pretended for months that she was crazy and nothing was going on between Danny and the new girl Lindsay, she coughed thinking in her head Lindsay wasn't really new but all she saw was red first thing she grabbed was a few beers and her fifth of whiskey she kept in the freezer, Danny would pay for his betrayal when he walked through that door, he had seen her mad but she was beyond pissed that one he was stupid enough to cheat and second to get her pregnant! They where always so careful he never fucked her with out using a condom, she wasn't ready to be a mother and he always said he wasn't ready to be a daddy guess that changed.

Ten beers later and down to the last shot of whiskey, she heard the jingle of his keys, picking up the first thing her hand landed on, smirking when it crashed against the wall right above his head. "That's for cheating on me you fucking son of a bitch!" Not giving Danny time to react she picked up another bottle chucking it at his head it barely nicked him shattering against the wall. "And that is for getting Lindsay PREGNANT YOU DUMB ASS!" Danny just looked at her like she had lost her mind. "What the hell Hails? Are you drunk?" Another bottle was flung at him before she got right in his face shoving the sonogram into his hand. "Congrats Danny, now get the fuck out of my apartment and get the hell out of my life, You want to be with that want to be country girl go for it, Fucking prick." Grabbing her boots she shoved him out of her way as she walked through the door, she was headed down stairs to Ole Donnie boys.

Fumbling down the steps she leaned against Don's door knocking loudly. "Donnie OPEN UP Please?" She would wait about five seconds before knocking and yelling again. "DONNIE OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" Don could hear her Texan accent all the way in the bathroom. "I'm coming Hails geez woman!" He opened the door to find Haillee beyond drunk, but he could see the hurt in her liquid brown eyes. "Get in here before someone calls the cops on you." That got a giggle out of her, "Donnie we are the fucking cops, are they gonna call me on me?" He grabbed her arm pulling her in the door, locking it tight."Messer already warned me, you found out about him and Lindsay and your drunk and your pissed." The small brunette nodded and plopped down on the Irish detective's couch. "Yeah the cheating bastard. He can kiss my country ass, him and his little baby girl and her whore of a mother." Don just shook his head and sat down beside her. "Hails you need to sober up and talk to him about it, did you think it was a one night thing? You know like that thing between us?" Haillee shivered as she remembered that night, her and Danny had fought she got drunk and ended up in Don's bed. "That's different I didn't end up pregnant with your kid Donnie, she's pregnant you know how bad that stings?" Don nodded kissing the top of her head, his broad arms wrapped around her like an old lover embracing a new flame. "Yeah but maybe you can work it out Hails. I know you love Danny." Haillee shook her head; even for her drunken state she was quick on her feet. "Not like that anymore hasn't been for a while and you know that Donnie, I've seen how you look at me, s'kay I want it to." Don groaned as she moved around getting comfortable she was causing friction against his groin, and he was trying to keep her from feeling his growing erection.

"Hails…you're drunk, you need to sleep it off and not doing anything you'll regret in the morning." Haillee just shook her head, her lips crashing against his lips his body betrayed him he kissed her back, his arms snaking around her waist, he still remembered what the little Texan liked, he gripped her back as she parted her lips inviting him in, his mind went blank as her hands slid up his shirt slowly raking her nails down his chest, a low groan escaped his lips as he slowly slipped his tongue inside her mouth, sucking gently on her tongue, but something snapped in his head, pulling back he took a deep breath looking at her pouty face. "Hails…You're drunk, we will talk about this when you're sober." His hands cupped her face as she pressed her forehead against his. "Donnie my head has never been clearer, please…I need this." He kissed her softly his fingers tangling in her curls. "Not right now Hails, as bad as I want to, not now. You're still with him and he is my best friend." Haillee pouted more, but nodded her head. "Can I stay the night? I promise to behave for now." She smirked nipping softly at his bottom lip as he shook his head. "I'll take the couch and give you my bed."

"No Don, we are adults we can share a bed and not jump each other's bones. I hate sleeping alone." Her voice dropped down to a whisper. "Please?" She made him melt, nodding he wrapped his arms around her waist his hands went under her ass as he stood up. "Fine but I'm sleeping in my clothes, and so are you." He groaned as their pelvic bones met his erection was growing and becoming painful. "I'm not sleeping in my clothes Don, I'll sleep in one of your shirts, put me down I can walk. I still remember where the bedroom is." She smirked as he put her down; he couldn't help but stare at her as she walked away. "Damn it. She's gonna be the death of me." He swore under his breath. A nice cold shower sounded good right about now, and that's where he headed but he stopped short watching her strip down to nothing but her underwear and bra, she was beautiful, nice dark skin almost the color of caramel, he shivered and groaned moving on to the shower, jerking his jeans and boxers down his erection sprang free, pre-cum leaking from the head. "Fuck it she's probably passed out by now." He thought to himself as he wrapped his fingers around his hard shaft, he groaned as he pumped his dick hard and fast, he felt the tingling sensation, he was ready to come, biting down on his bottom lip as rope after rope of cum spilled out covering the bathroom sink and part of the floor. Feeling weak in the knees Don quickly cleaned up his mess pulling his boxers back up slowly making his way back to the bedroom, he chuckled looking at her.

"What are you laughing at Donnie; at least I didn't bust a nut in the bathroom." She smirked pulling the cover up over her small frame as he growled crawling in beside her. "Well sorry you made it hard for me." Rolling over to face him she laid her head against his chest. "Yeah well it's your fault you wouldn't fuck me. But then again you were being a gentleman and not taking advantage of a drunken girl. To bad you already busted your nut, you should know by now I sober up quick." She placed a soft kiss in the hollow of his neck as he wrapped his arms around her frame his hands roaming up and down her back as he pulled her closer. "You should know that just because I busted a nut doesn't mean I can't go another round." His blue hues twinkled as he rolled over on top of her. "Haillee I want you, but in the right way, not as some revenge fuck because of Danny. I've wanted you for a long time." She opened her mouth to speak, but Don kissed her deeply his tongue lapping at the inside of her mouth causing her hips to buck up rubbing against him. "Fuck your wet Haillee." He groaned cussing in his head for what he was about to do, his large hand slipped down between her legs causing Haillee to gasp out in pleasure, he pushed her panties to the side slowly teasing her wet slit, feeling her wetness on his hand caused him to grow hard again, his erection poking through his boxers.

Haillee let out a soft moan urging him to go on, she wasn't expecting him to thrust into her, she yelped out in a mixture of pleasure and pain, and he was much larger than Danny. "Fuck Donnie…Oh fuck…" She moaned rocking her hips against his as he pounded her wet core, he knew he wasn't gonna last long, his calloused thumb pressed against her clit, sending her over the edge, she came clamping her muscles around his shaft, he let out a loud moan as he came inside her. Exhausted he kissed her again, slowly pulling out of her, their bodies so close you couldn't get a sheet of paper between them as sleep over took them. They fell asleep with a smile on their face…

TO BE CONT.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Be still my beating Heart.

Haillee groaned as she shifted, but she couldn't help but smile when she rolled over seeing the Irish detective still sound asleep, devious as she was, she silently slipped under the sheets he had forgot to put his boxers back on before they passed out, what better way to wake him up than with a blow job, his morning wood stood proud as she flicked her tongue across the tip trying to contain a giggle as it twitched, her full lips wrapped around the tip of his shaft suckling on it gently at first she felt it get harder in her mouth, no wonder her thighs and nether regions hurt like a bitch, Don was hung like a horse, wrapping her small fingers around the base of his shaft she took him as far as she could in his mouth with out gagging, slowly jerking him off at the same time, she thought she heard him groan in pleasure as she quickened her pace moaning around his cock as she took him all the way down her throat, the sticky cum shot down her throat like a rocket, being a lady she swallowed every bit crawling up his body kissing her lover good morning.

"That was a hell of a wake up Hails; you will have to do that more often." She smirked kissing down his jaw line till she made it to the hollow of his neck, she savagely attacked his skin, biting and sucking at it until it was a deep red. "That mark looks good on you, to bad no one can't see the bruises you left on my thighs, damn Donnie I'm still sore." That's all it took he smirked pushing her off him, his hands grabbed her wrist pushing them above her head as his lips attacked her breast, licking and nipping at the tender buds until they stood erect. "FUCK DON!" A loud moan escaped her lips as he dry humped her. "Turn over Hails, your getting it Doggy Style" Haillee just looked at him and smirked not moving a muscle. "Make me!" Don had never seen this side of her, the side that liked to play rough, his hands gripped her waist as he lifted her up flipping her over onto her stomach, his cock hard and ready to explode at any minute he didn't give her time to react he slammed into her feeling the walls of her pussy contract and tear open around his shaft. "Mmmm so fucking tight Hails, I'm gonna cum." He pounded her sweet spot their breathing was shallow and heavy he knew she was close, straightening up he smacked her ass hard causing her to go over the edge, her walls closed in around his shaft, he thrust into her harder and faster as he came, his cum splashing up into her womb, he groaned, pulling out as his shaft softened. "God bless, I have never been able to cum twice in a row like that Hails."

She rolled over on her back smiling. "I'm just that damn good Donnie, but you know we have to work today and I guess I have to face Danny…I guess I went over board by throwing beer bottles at his head." Don looked at her shaking his head, "You threw beer bottles at him? Remind me to never piss you off." He kissed her gently shuffling off to the bathroom, he knew there would be hell to pay once Danny found out he had fucked his girl, not once but three times if they counted the first time him and Hails had ever done it. Turning the shower on he smirked when she walked in, a bright red hand print was still visible on her ass. "See I marked you to, you gonna take a shower with me or at your place? You still have clothes here ya know." Haillee nodded slipping in the shower. "Does this answer your question Don? Ohhh yeah my come fuck me blue jeans and that purple shirt that you love so much, I'm glad you washed them and got the cum stains out of the shirt." He grumbled pressing her up against the shower wall. "Don't make me take you again Haillee, Do you know how hot you looked with my cum dripping down your face that night?" She bit her lip grabbing his semi erect cock, "Mmmmhmmm want to cum on my face again Donnie?" Slipping down his body she smirked up at him as her knees hit the shower floor, he groaned smacking her hand away his cock was sensitive and all it took was a few quick tugs and he was hard as a rock again. "Cum on my face and tits Don, make me your cum slut." She drove him mad as he furiously jerked his cock off, it twitched as the first rope of cum splattered on her face, jerking her up by the hair he slammed into her, and he finished cumming inside her for the third time in a two day period. "Now shut up and get clean, my cock can't take anymore."


	3. Chapter 3

Ok So I'm jumping the time line a little bit, we are fast forwarding about 4 months, Don and Haillee formed a bond, and started dating. But…What happens when Haillee starts getting sick?

Chapter Three: Now what happens?

Haillee groaned and moaned as she jumped out of bed running to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet in time. It was the seventh time she had gotten sick in a three day period; she heard the whispers around the bull pen but brushed them off. Don came shuffling in pulling her hair back, stroking her cheek softly as she puked her guts out. "Go to the doctor Hails please, I'm worried about you." Haillee slumped back against the bathroom wall shaking her head. "It's just some bug Donnie, I'm fine babe I promise." Don kissed her forehead helping her up to her feet, she smiled as the got ready for work, and nudging him after she brushed her teeth he wrapped her arms around her waist kissing her deeply. "I love you Hails, please go to the doctor make an old man feel better." She chuckled nipping at his bottom lip. "You're not old and I'm fine Donnie the doctor said it was a stomach bug." Don eyed her shaking his head, "Stubborn Ass!" She laughed smacking his ass as she walked out. "Yeah yeah whatcha gonna do arrest me?" She stuck her tongue out running out the door before he could make a smart ass comment.

It was a normal day at work, the day went by slow until about ten minutes before Don and Haillee was scheduled to get off, a murder suicide happened, throwing Haillee's plans out the window, all the way to the scene Haillee was quiet Don picked up on that but said nothing about it, he was really worried about her and would really love to know what was going through her head, he swore he saw the small Texan crying when they pulled up to the crime scene. "Haillee what the fuck is going on? You left during work and now you aren't talking which isn't like you. I know something is up." Haillee shook her head getting out of the car. "I'll tell you later Donnie I promise." Truth was she was scared, scared to tell him what the doctor had told her. She was four months pregnant, against the doctor she had a DNA test run, since all their DNA was in the data base it came back as a partial match to Don, half her half Don, she shook her head heading off to take notes and talk with some of the CSI's. Her stomach churned as she saw Lindsay waddle around the crime scene. "God that's what I'm gonna look like in a few months." Mac pulled her away by her arm giving her a stern look. "You're pregnant?" She felt like she was two inches tall. "Yeah Mac but shut up I haven't told Don yet! Been kind of busy with work and everything." Mac shook his head and walked off, Haillee walked off sitting in the car, finally breaking down.

Don noticed Haillee had disappeared he grumbled and wondered if Danny had pissed her off, getting in the car he slammed the door. "Tell me what the hell your problem is Haillee and I mean now." Haillee took a deep breath and mutter the words she never wanted to say. "I'm pregnant Don, and already had a DNA test done he and or she is yours." Don just looked at her, his mouth opened and shut, trying to find the words to say. "It makes sense the way you got sick at odd times, certain smells making you sick to your stomach, so how far along are you Hails?" He leant over kissing her softly. "I'm about four months along Donnie." Don smiled stroking her cheek, "Well mom and pops will be happy to know they are finally getting a grandchild." Haillee laughed grabbing his hand. "You're not mad Donnie?" Don shook his head smiling. "Nope, scared and excited not mad, it takes two to make a baby Hails."

Ok so reviews would be nice, to let me know if I should go on or leave it at that.


End file.
